


Intimacy 亲密关系

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD





	Intimacy 亲密关系

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802123) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



译者：丹丹/LDD

“这些人要是没这么有钱的话，会更招我喜欢的。”John说着，坐上了Harold旁边的椅子，拿起冰袋冰敷起下巴来。在拯救性命的同时还要费神对付对方的一堆保镖，的确不怎么公平呢。“Makourda明天要飞去某地。”

“是的，我听到了谈话的一部分。”Harold边说边输入一串纷繁复杂的密码。“我设法取得他的私人飞机的飞行信息，不幸的是，这个案子马上要更加复杂了，他要去参加这个。”

John凑近了，“宇宙精英齐聚黄金眼？听起来像是场科幻大会呢，Finch。”

“不幸的是，这场聚会并不欢迎虚构人物，”Harold说道，“与会来宾仅限亿万富翁，更确切点，非金融领域的亿万富翁们，这点就极大地压缩了有资格出席的人员，与会者还必须在至少过去几年中有大量慈善活动的记录，而这点让从头创造一个假身份变得难上加难。”

“你是说Harold Crane不符合条件？”John问道。

“他当然够格。”Harold回答。

“那为什么不让他带上财产经理人参加呢？”John说道。

“因为私人工作人员禁止入内。”Harold回答。“仅限亿万富翁，限制相当严苛，保安措施也会严格到极点。”他把细节传送到一个屏幕上，John看到了保安数量，抽了抽脸部肌肉，他随时准备好对抗任何出现的前任政府暗杀机器，但是要同时对付15位此类人士，这当然不是个好主意。

“一点例外都没有吗？”John问道。

“嗯，”Harold回答，“倒是有一条很特别的例外——”

“我们可能需要谈场闪电恋爱。”

“在你开始计划我们的蜜月旅行前，我得读完这些，Reese先生，”Harold说，“很遗憾，这种办法并非我们首先想到。所以这周末的第一场聚会，被传神而诱惑地描述为‘带着亲密同伴的客人的自由寻欢作乐之旅’。”

John扬起了眉毛，“这么说会是一场狂欢？”

“没那么极端，”Harold回答，“虽然我认为一些客人可能会纵情享受。”他挥挥手，指向另一台屏幕上的柔焦照片，不甚清晰的画面上是一幢用蜡烛照明的海滩小屋。“不过，最主要的目的还是为工作人员提供机会，以确保所谓的亲密同伴间的确够亲密。”

“所以，如果你带我一起去——”

“我们必须得发生关系，是的，”Harold说道，“顺便一提，我并未要求你这么做。”

“那我好伤心啊，”John心不在焉地说，注意力还在更多的安保细节上：他们无法再从中找出任何漏洞。不定时的巡逻不少于一小时九次，还有训练有素的警犬，以及通电铁丝网——

“这跟你的魅力无关，”Harold干巴巴地说，“我只是觉得性骚扰是不道德的，尽管我们缺乏一个正式的雇佣协议。”

John看着他。“但是你会带我去，对吧？”

Harold犹豫了一下，准备好回答前微微点头，“这并不是一趟鲁莽冲动的旅行，机器更加精准地给出了他的号码，意味着他就要在那场聚会中遇害了。”

“好吧，Harold，”说着，John耸耸肩，“那么我想，是时候让我们更进一步地相互了解对方了。”

#

第二天早晨，Harold过来，为John穿上一套漂亮但略显浮华的正式西装，细节相当考究——翼形领口，带图案的领结，铂金镶嵌钻石的手表，配套的袖扣，以及两条金链子。“非常好，Harold，”说着，John在镜子前神气活现地照了照。“但是你好像忘记了什么？”

“什么？”Harold警惕地问道。

“别担心，在去机场的路上我们再去趟Tiffany。”John说。

Harold一脸愤慨地走出商店，John手上则多了枚1400万美元的钻戒。他吹了声口哨上了车，Harold则一直注视着他。

他们坐上了Harold的私人飞机，当飞机降落在度假胜地的机场跑道并停稳在停机坪上时，傍晚的空气格外温暖，弥漫着海洋的气息。有人递给John一杯双份大都会鸡尾酒，海滩上有许多火把照亮了道路。

有那么一两个小时，他们与其他客人们并不深入地交谈着，John始终关注着Makourda和他妻子的一举一动，两位目标看上去对彼此甚是不快。然后John和Harold走进了海滩小屋，里面整齐地码放着可卡因和药丸，还有各种酒精饮品，摇头丸，还有些连John都没听说过的新玩意儿。食物的质量也相当上乘，John一口气吃掉六个牛肉挞。

除了饮食格外精良，这群亿万富翁们的聚会看上去与普通聚会其实并无两样。不过每位出席的客人似乎都比平时要确定，听力所及之范围内的任何人都会肯定他们的意见。John和Harold被一位烂醉的天然气亿万富翁烦到不行，后者言之凿凿地解释着他能如何将算法应用到垂钓运动当中去。

Harold发现了那家伙想法的完全不合理之处，并试图纠正对方。而在忍耐了78秒彻底到达极限后，John低下头，揉蹭起Harold的脖子来。

Harold差点跳起来，感受着对方皮肤的暖意，John忍不住笑了，即使能感觉到老板就在向周围放射着怒意。Harold闻上去好极了，一阵淡淡的，想必十分昂贵的古龙水香气，夹杂着篝火沾染在他西装和头发上的烟气，皮肤则被了一薄层习习海风吹送来的盐分。John舔舐着他的脖子，享受着Harold的颤抖，在他耳边低声喃喃，“让我们进入正题。”

“你得原谅我们，”Harold粗鲁地打断了那位渔夫，跟着John来到海滩小屋。“这真的有必要吗？”他双颊通红，低声问道。

“重点在于，你是否希望我在进入正题时保持清醒。”John开心地说着，为正钻进去的老板掀起挂屏。

小屋覆盖着三层透光板，外面是滚滚海风，营造出隐私保护得很好的错觉。John早已解下了袖扣，松开了领带，并把鞋子和袜子搁在了沙子边上。他把外套搭在椅子上，轻松地脱至全裸，爬上了床。“你想怎么上我？”

一边的Harold正折叠着他的四角裤。“这一次，背入式。”他说道。

Harold皱起眉头，做得缓慢而小心，缓缓将手指送入John体内，并来回抽动。John俯卧着，舒舒服服地撑着枕头，手里拿着另一杯饮料，一条腿屈膝，另一条伸直。他蜷起手指，捏着手中的玻璃杯，杯中的冰块在Harold平稳而有力地摇晃手指时被碰得叮当作响。

Harold触到了那个恰到好处的点上，这让John呻吟起来，整个身体在压力作用下紧绷并蜷曲。“嗯，”Harold多半是对自己喃喃，并再次发力。John抽了一口凉气。“足够了吗？”Harold问道。

“我认为可以了。”John说着，将手上的饮料一饮而尽。待Harold抽出手指，John翻过身来，双手交叠垫在脑后。“来吧。”

他已预料到源自背后的力量会让他紧绷起来，但同时，他的大脑又在分类归档好气味，身体，声音，放在他臀部的手形。噢，Harold，他叫道，一声悠长的喘息带来了全然的放松。Harold正在进入他，意味着John将所在意的一切都寄托在对方身上。小屋坐落在一处三层台阶之上的平台上，木质结构有些轻微吱嘎作响。他能听到任何路过或靠近之人的脚步声，而在伸手可及范围内就有两个高大的铁烛台，如果有需要，他能杀死任何人。

John再次发自肺腑地呼吸着。Harold的阴茎就在他身体内部，而他有些吃惊地发现，他很喜欢这样。他享受着被打开，以及同样甜蜜地撞击，用力，更进一步，身体内的重量让他感觉更为良好。John埋头于枕头堆中，每块肌肉都是如此放松而温暖。他低声鼓励着Harold。Harold轻声呻吟，更加用力地干着John。#

14.2.6更完~官方有胆就把后半段也抢走吧~我们不会介意的↖(^ω^)↗

原来，Makourda已经计划好用一场潜水事故来彻底摆脱他的妻子，并且不必履行婚前协议，即支付用她的存款作为启动资金赚来的7.5亿美元。他们救下那个女人，并收集好证据留给她以便处理后续事宜，而她已经把那笔钱投给了恺威银行，所以John并没有太担心。

他在坐飞机回纽约的途中有点不太舒服。显然，因为种种原因，其他客人已经对John在Harold生命中所扮演的角色产生了怀疑。经历过一个尴尬的场合，John需要向某位亿万富翁详细解释，就是再多钞票也无法赋予他随意扇女朋友巴掌的权利。这之后，好几位聚会工作人员便开始“有意无意地”路过John和Harold的大套房，而让他们打消疑虑的最简单方式，便是在首轮基础上多战几个回合。

“请不要采取这种错误方式，Reese先生。”Harold有些哀怨地说道。彼时的他刚刚经历完那晚的第五次，正气喘吁吁地盯着天花板。“不是这个意思——这非常非常过瘾，但我可不是二十岁青年。”

“你做得很好。”说着，John伸了个舒适的懒腰，他感觉棒极了。

至少在回家之前感觉棒极了，考虑到在床上折腾过来的整个周末，再在飞机上坐足整整四小时可就不是闹着玩的了。出于Harold的要求，他们做的每一次都投入了十足的热情。所以飞机降落后，John一瘸一拐回到家，趴床上睡了整整三天。

两周后的一个早晨，他们结束了上一个号码的工作，而新号码尚未浮出水面，Harold建议道，“对Ziegfeld影院放映的《教父》有兴趣吗？”

“当然，”John回答，然后他思考了一会儿，“或者——”Harold看着他，John耸耸肩说道，“做爱怎么样？”

Harold眨了眨眼，回答，“噢，当然，如果你愿意。”他们光顾了一家便利药店，然后去了Harold当晚准备入住的酒店。“如果你愿意换个位置——”Harold提议，但John说“除非你不满意当前状态。”

Harold搭在对方皮肤上的手感觉相当美妙，这种条件反射令他期待更多。John深深呼气，进入一种甜蜜的高度放松状态，在Harold的身体下面分开双腿，摆脱紧绷。Harold的手指就在这时行动了起来，他一边抚摸过John的脊背，一边缓慢地、循序渐进地进入他，撼动他。John在轻声呻吟中随着对方的节奏挪动着身体，晃动着臀部。

完事后他们叫了客房服务，在混乱不堪的床上一起观看了经典电影频道，后来还睡着了。隔天早上他们还充分利用酒店的大号淋浴间玩起了共浴。Harold有力的双手抓住John的臀部将他拉近。当John埋入对方颈窝，Harold头颅微微后仰，发出一串愉悦的闷哼。

Harold毫无预兆地腾出一只手伸向John下体，为他打起手枪来，寥寥几下，他们便一起射了。淋浴水流将他们宣泄的欲望一同冲走。John在高潮时满意地深舒一口气。而当他们共进早餐时，新号码通过酒店的电话送了进来。

#

那成为了他们没有号码时的必修课。John对此非常乐意，倒不是说他不喜欢看电影或是出去吃饭，但性爱的确能以其他娱乐无法比拟的方式令他放松愉悦身心，而且Harold是那么棒——他的技巧越来越高明——John丝毫不怀疑，在他们分开的每分每秒，Harold都深深存在他的脑海里。

几周后，他们成功帮助Michelle Landow回了家，John摇摇晃晃回了图书馆，满怀成功的喜悦，但被疲惫和疼痛困扰着，他的左手腕严重扭伤。Harold送他回到公寓，帮他脱下衣服并简单包扎手腕。John缩在床上，吃下一把止疼药，困倦地问道，“今晚留下吗？”

“正有此意，”Harold边说边敲打着他的笔电。“如果我继续工作，会打扰到你吗？”

“不会。”说着，John闭上眼睛。他在Harold上床时醒了一次，丢给对方一些被单后又睡着了。

新号码出现在第二天早上，但在开始工作前，他们仍然有时间在淋浴时为对方来一场迅速而痛快的手活。他们头碰头，Harold喘息着，愉悦地凝视着John，忽然就那么笑出了声，而John情不自禁地跟着笑了起来。

#

三个月后，John在回家途中的一家古董商店发现了一台书柜，便不假思索地买了下来，这解决了一个很实际的问题：堆满他床头柜、茶几、餐桌和窗台的书籍。自然是Harold留下的，一旦留下一本就一发不可收拾了。新书从街头书摊或书店购得，源源不断，他把它们堆成了好多堆。第二天上午Harold带Bear出门散步时，书柜被送了过来。当John将它推放到床边靠墙的最终位置，Harold刚好带着一盒泡芙回来了。

“这能管用吗？”说着，John打量了放置位置，尔后转过身来。Harold微笑着说，“书柜好极了，谢谢。”几乎在与John意识到他为Harold，为Harold的书买了台书柜的同间，Harold的笑容也忽然仓皇消失。他们一同坐在床边，一时无话。

Bear来到书柜周围探索一番，顺带弄出了些动静。他们坐在那儿，看着Bear。John意识到他们甚至养了只狗。“现在回想起来，这一切似乎再明显不过了。”同样盯着Bear的Harold说。John强烈感觉，从一开始，一切就本该如此明显。

“那么现在？”他问道，隐隐有些为答案担惊受怕。

“我——我想——我们维持现状，”Harold回答，“一切好像没什么变化。”他的双手放在膝盖上，紧紧握着。

“对的。”John撒了个弥天大谎，因为一切都变了。

这一天的其他时候，他们决心就这么假装下去。机器给出了一个新号码，Harold给出了多种类型的调研结果，克制住不要注意到John。John则出外勤，他做得很好，但绝大部分要归功于之前接受过的成效显著的训练，因为他明显有些心不在焉。

工作结束后他停留在图书馆台阶前，向上看去。若如往常，他会上楼去，Harold则会收好遛狗用的皮带，然后John会拎起Harold的电脑包，他们会一同回他的——他们的公寓，然后吃晚餐，然后可能会一起看点电视节目，或者Harold读书John清理枪支，或者Harold写代码John浏览他的军事博客和退伍军人论坛，最后一同沉沉睡去。过去三个月，他们几乎每晚都在做着同样的事情，一切并不新鲜。

意识到这点的John险些跑掉。这正是他过去十年来都无法做到的，多些自然，少些破碎。他付出了巨大的努力，甚至让Jessica主动开口，然而最终却带着蹩脚的借口回归黑暗。

当然，这一次他已无处可逃。他上了楼，Harold坐在那里，双手放在键盘上却并无其他动作，双眼盯着空白屏幕。当John来到楼梯顶端，Harold明显吞咽了一下，随即起身，拿起皮带，叫着“Bear，hier（来）”，并拴住狗狗。他站起来，终于抬高视线对上John的眼睛，里面是与他如出一辙的畏缩情绪。

他们回到家，Harold解开了Bear的皮带，John则脱下外套，挽起袖子来到厨房准备晚餐。起初，Harold用稍微响了点的音量和过于学术的术语谈起一项正在开发中的项目，然后就彻底没声儿了。他们几乎是在沉默中度过晚餐时间的，然后坐在沙发上收看电视节目。John根本看不进去任何情节、对话、频道，一切，半小时后就拿起遥控器关了电视。

他们慢慢脱掉了衣服。Harold将脱衣动作分解成许多精确的小步骤，仔细折叠并悬挂好，John则关了灯。他们分别从两侧上了床。John感到喉咙发紧，心脏怦怦直跳。

黑暗中，Harold温柔地叫了他的名字，“John，”并靠向他身边。John深吸一口气，不顾一切地投入Harold的怀抱，吻住他。Harold的胸口起伏着，到达极限才去呼吸。他们的腿略显笨拙地交缠在一起。John似乎无法停止亲吻他的动作，他贴得更近更紧，希望整具身体、每寸肌肤都贴紧Harold。

Harold的手轻轻触碰着他，徘徊于他的肩膀，探寻着他的锁骨和手臂上的肌肉，这并非单纯爱抚而多了点探索的意味，而John恍然意识到，这正是对方占有欲的所在。现在，Harold想要了解更多关于他的事情。John轻声叹息，更紧密地揽住对方，他调整了自己的姿势，使Harold位于他的上方，这样，就能将自己献出去了。

他发觉自己有些无助，唯恐失去他们在床上共度的每分每秒。半梦半醒中，他思考起Harold能否带他回到那处度假胜地，带他重温每一刻，每一次触碰。Harold靠向他，靠紧他，带来一阵海洋的声音，“John。”Harold再次低声喃喃，他的手温暖了John的脸颊，拇指勾画着对方嘴唇的线条。而John转过脸来，忘情地亲吻Harold的虎口。

-END-


End file.
